


Everything And Its Price

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong knows how to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything And Its Price

"No," Changmin says. "No, no, no, and also no."

"But." Jaejoong slips his arm through Changmin's, considers putting his head on Changmin's shoulder - it probably wouldn't work, but it might just be worth a try for the element of surprise. "It'll be fun!"

Changmin gives him a look, the one that says, 'I can see right through you, I don't know why you even bother trying.'

"Okay, fine. It won't be much fun for you, probably. But you'll be saving me from a terrible, excruciating death by boredom? Isn't that worth something?"

"And what do I get out of this deal?"

"Hmm... the pleasure of my company for a whole four or so hours?"

"You'll have to do a lot better than that."

Jaejoong pauses a moment, wondering if he's playing his cards too soon, but decides he has nothing to lose, really. "Unspecified sexual favours, time and place of your choosing?"

"... I'll think about it."


End file.
